


underskies

by SmugShimada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rain, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugShimada/pseuds/SmugShimada
Summary: It was odd to feel so peaceful in a storm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's been some real jackasses fucking around in the Genji/Hanzo tag, so here's something a bit nicer.

Genji found Hanzo kneeling on the engawa. There was a storm outside, dark, heavy clouds choking out the sun, rain like ice pelting everything it touched. He thought it bizarre that his brother could stand to sit out here like this.

He approached quietly, sensing that this was one moment he shouldn't disturb. "Genji." Hanzo rumbled, acknowledging his presence. His eyes were shut, silky hair falling loosely around his shoulders. As Genji joined him, he mused about how  _pretty_ Hanzo was, even in the oppressive atmosphere. Maintaining a calm, meditative stance, unfazed by the weather. 

There was a sudden crack shattering the sky, a flash of light, followed by a distance booming. Genji flinched on instinct, ducking closer to his brother.

"Still afraid of the thunder,  _ototo_?" Hanzo asked, his voice betraying a note of warmth. He looked up, revealing a peaceful grin on his face. Whatever retort Genji had died on his tongue at the sight; how often had he truly seen Hanzo smile?

Genji settled himself beside Hanzo and pressed into his warmth. He lit a cigarette, taking a long, contenting drag before puffing smoke through his nose. Like a dragon, he'd heard Hanzo say once. 

They didn't speak. There wasn't anything to say. Hanzo curled his arm around Genji, let him rest his head upon Hanzo's shoulder. Genji observed the sky as the rain relented. The dark clouds passed and bright, sun-graced blue broke through. Absently, Genji wondered if this was a sign.


End file.
